Problem: The value of the expression  \[(2^{1004}+5^{1005})^2-(2^{1004}-5^{1005})^2\]is $k\cdot10^{1004}$ for some positive integer $k$. What is $k$?
Solution: Simplifying the squares, we have \begin{align*}
&(2^{1004}+5^{1005})^2-(2^{1004}-5^{1005})^2\\
&\qquad=2^{2008}+2\cdot2^{1004}\cdot5^{1005}+5^{2010}\\
&\qquad\qquad-2^{2008}+2\cdot2^{1004}\cdot5^{1005}-5^{2010}\\
&\qquad=4\cdot2^{1004}\cdot5^{1005}
\end{align*}Since $4\cdot2^{1004}=2\cdot2^{1005}$, we can rewrite the expression as  \[2\cdot2^{1005}\cdot5^{1005}=2\cdot10^{1005}=20\cdot10^{1004}\]Thus, $k=\boxed{20}$.